


"That's no reason to delete Cosette"

by icandrawamoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Cybermen - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Intentional Badfic, Nerd Combeferre, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine had nothing to do with the Cyberman attack on Cosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That's no reason to delete Cosette"

**Author's Note:**

> This nonsense sprung from a typo which was supposed to read "that's no reason to *hate* Cosette" (for being blonde and pretty) and came out as "delete" instead.

"A heart full of love!" Marius cried from outside Cosette's gate. 

"No fear, no regret!" she answered.

"I-" Marius started, but was cut off the sound of heavy metallic thumping.

"What was that?" Cosette questioned, peering into the dark.

A moment later, they knew - what appeared to be a large metal man appeared from the shadows. The two stared at it, dumbfounded, not moving. 

"DELETE, DELETE," the thing said in a stunted voice, shuffling toward Cosette. Marius started to cry out for her to run, but it was too late. The metallic monster reached out and grabbed her arm, and blue lightning seemed to encase her body as she cried out and fell to the ground. 

"No!" Marius yelped, before the thing turned to him. It seemed to consider him for a moment before shuffling off. He stood there, mouth open, unable to believe what had just happened. 

\--

At the next Les Amis meeting, Marius was inconsolable. He kept telling the story of the strange metal being and the death of his love. Combeferre wanted to know every detail of the creature and was ready to head out into the city to find it for study, but all Marius wished to do was wallow in his loss. 

Finally, with a long-suffering sigh, Enjolras said, "Marius, the death of any citizen is a tragedy, but you have literally known this girl for like a day."

"But I-"

"-love her, yes we all know." He groaned, and slapped Marius across the back of the head. "But there's someone else who's loved _you_ for years. Right here." He gestured to a corner of the Musain where Éponine was waiting. 

Marius considered her for a long moment. "Oh," he finally said, dumbfounded.

Éponine came forward to take his arm and lead him away for some enlightenment, grinning to herself all the while. She had definitely had nothing whatsoever to do with the Cyberman attack. Nothing whatsoever.


End file.
